Akane Hisakawa
| gender=Female | age-part3=11 | age-bmovie=12 | height-bmovie=148 cm | weight-bmovie=45 kg | blood type=B | birthdate=November 2 | media= | english voice=Christine Auten | japanese voice=Satomi Akesaka | rank-part3=Genin | classification= | Kekkei Genkai=Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai | occupations=Heiress of the Hisakawa Clan | nature type=Yin Release | affiliations=Konohagakure | teams=Team 17 | relationship=Hiroto Hisakawa~Great-grandfather | academy age=11 | chunin age= | clan=Hisakawa Clan }} is a kunoichi of 's infamous Hisakawa clan and the only child of the third heir. As a result of a miscount, Akane graduated from the Academy without a team, and as such, believes that she is expendable and forgettable. Despite this, a team is eventually crafted for her, and she begins her journey as a true kunoichi. When she realizes that she was the only Hisakawa enrolled in the Academy for decades, Akane questions her purpose and the very clan that she is so proud of. Once being unique to , Akane was blessed with the cursed kekkei genkai of the . This ability manifests a malicious personality that Akane is well associated with, granting her the moniker of simply the . Background On a rainy autumn day, Akane was born to two reluctant parents. The mother was Makigumo Kurama, a mere branch member from the Kurama clan who became a Hisakawa through a once taboo act of exogamy. The father was Susumu Hisakawa, who was, much to the clan's dismay, the only known living descendant of the Founder. This granted him, and only him, the righteous claim to the Hisakawa chieftainship. Thus, Akane, as the only child of Susumu, had her role as chieftainess secured from birth. As Akane grew up, her clan was under the jurisdiction of her grandfather, Daichi Hisakawa. Unlike his father, Daichi had little compassion for small children and expected mere toddlers to uphold to the same expectations of grown adults. Some Hisakawa, even the most ruthless, were perplexed by their chief's decisions. A few moved away but the majority of the others just silently agreed. This was nothing short of a by-product from the Founder's lack of patience regarding rebellion and disrespect. When the Founder died and Daichi rose to power, he devised a new rule, regarding children and their place in the Hisakawa clan. In order to join the , youngsters would have to kill one person inside the clan as a way to uphold to Daichi's interpretation of "survival-of-the-fittest". Of course, members of that age could only kill similarily sized individuals. Alas, the population of five and six-year-olds massively decreased as they murdered each other in a nationalistic free-for-all. Most couples did not want to have their children subjected to such terror and decided not to have any more children. Akane was only conceived because Susumu's mother, Manami, promised her parents that she would be kept safe. About a decade after the , Akane was six-years-old and ready to join the Academy. There were a sparse amount of candidates for her to murder, and she didn't really have the heart to kill her previous playmates. Manami, being the natural strategist she was, devised a way for Akane to become an without killing any children. Akane was going to murder her own grandfather and the head of the Hisakawa. Daichi was an alcoholic and was easily intoxicated. After a night of drinking (prompted by Manami), he entered a weak state that allowed him to be easily manipulated. When he least expected it, Akane stabbed him in the back with a katana. A few weeks after Daichi's murder, Akane began experiencing twisted and psychotic thoughts, often along with a drastic appearance change. Her skin would turn gray while her ears, nails, and teeth sharpened. Every reasonable person was concerned except for her mother. Makigumo, as a previous member of the , knew the too well. The bloodline limit was only supposed to appear every couple of generations as Yakumo Kurama had possessed it only twenty years prior. Worried that her daughter would cause Konoha the same tribulation that Yakumo did, Makigumo called experts to seal Akane's power. Little did anyone know that it was not Akane that needed to be sealed but her compulsive and egotistical mind, her }}, that needed to be controlled. More soon... Personality Raised as a pure Hisakawa and being the descendant of the Founder, Akane has a rather twisted worldview. She is a firm believer in survival of the fittest and natural selection, believing that living organisms are slaves to their genes and exist only to survive by passing on their strongest traits to the next generation. More soon... Appearance A young woman who can scare almost any figure with her haunting stare, Akane is a mysterious, yet intimidating individual. Not because she consciously wants to or that she strives to be feared, but it's because of the extreme superiority she exudes. Her very presence and confident stride command people to bow down to her. Akane has a pair of turquoise eyes that have the heavily-lashed and cat-like shape of many Konoha kunoichi. Her eye color is the only attribute she shares with her timid father. Like her mother, Akane has fair skin and a head of chocolate-colored tresses that travel down a little bit past her shoulders. The strength and thickness of her hair suggest that she is healthy and eats well. However, these complementary characteristics do not dub Akane an indisputable beauty. Her hair is seldom soft as she is a kunoichi that cares little about appearances and lets her body figure itself out. Akane's eyes do not sparkle and are quite dull, which throws many suitors off. Her body, unlike her mother's, does not outrightly claim itself as feminine. She has little curves with a small bust and a firm, flat backside. As expected of a kunoichi who trains her body for hours on end, Akane has toned arms and legs with well-defined abdominal muscles. When the fūinjutsu experts sealed Id away, a small, black, inverted triangle manifested Akane's forehead. It is similar enough to the Strength of a Hundred Seal that it is often mistaken for it; as such, Akane despises the resemblance between the two seals and, at one point, asked for her seal's shape to be changed. Of course, since the composition of her chakra and kekkei genkai would never change, that was impossible. When Akane expresses malicious or murderous intentions, the seal breaks and Id takes over her personality and appearance. In folklore, Id is depicted as a gray, horned beast with red eyes, and as such, Akane receives these same characteristics. The first transformation to occur is the change of her seal. As her negative emotions build, the triangle slowly transforms into a pale-colored . When her seal is completely transformed, her skin gradually turns light gray, starting from her forehead and ending at her fingertips and toes. At the same time when the skin around her forehead darkens, the pupils of her eyes turn crimson and the sclerae darken to an almost perfect black. Her hair remains unchanged. Despite contrary belief, Akane does not dress for her position or status. She seldom wears kimonos or anything of the like with the exception of important clan ceremonies. Akane, instead, has the attire of a true kunoichi. Her chest is covered with a white tank top adorned with scarlet accents at the collars and sleeves; the Hisakawa crest is proudly displayed on her back in the same accent color. Akane wears long, black gloves that go past her elbow and are fingerless. Additionally, she never wears any nail polish on her fingers nor on her toes. Her hips are secured by a belt with a pouch attached to the back, filled with kunai and shuriken. Akane's legs are clothed in loose, vermillion pants that are roughly knee-length and are held up by a silk drawstring. On her left thigh, the typical Konoha weapon holster and bandage combination is placed. Akane's shoes are nothing special, possessing the same color and appearance of most other Konoha-nin. What sets Akane apart and gives her signature mysterious and superior vibe is her luscious, raven-colored cloak. Its hood often covers Akane's face so she can hide her appearance; nevertheless, it adorns the Hisakawa crest on the back gladly. The cloak fastens with a simple button-loop system and travels down to her mid-thigh. Abilities A kunoichi bred with the intent of becoming a perfect tyrant, Akane has the mindset and abilities to match her future leadership. Her expertise, no doubt the perfect addition to her destined occupation, is controlling an individual's mind based on their utmost fear. Not only can she corrupt the mind, but Akane can also deal heavy, tangible damage with her phenomenal chakra control and impressive physique. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As a descendant of the Kurama Clan, it was destined for Akane to inherit the extraordinary talent for genjutsu. Since illusionary techniques require precise manipulation of chakra, supreme was also gifted to her. Perhaps this heightened ability is also enhanced by her moderate reserves of chakra, for controlling smaller amounts is often said to be easier. Even from a young age, she could perform tasks that most other of her classmates could not. Climbing trees with the soles of her feet or walking on water was child's play to her. More soon... Kenjutsu Said to be the second coming of the Founder, Akane is a master with swords. Having been trained in the art of since the age of five, her skills are nothing to be laughed at. She is ambidextrous, able to wield a sword skillfully in either hand. Despite her small stature, Akane can deal powerful slashes in a short amount of time. Some may compare to a river, flowing from attack to attack with no interruptions. When she moves with a blade, it seems as though Akane is dancing because every movement is timed perfectly. More soon... Genjutsu In Kurama lore, Ido was a bloodthirsty imp that frequently hopped from host to host to perform its evil deeds. Because they couldn't handle the insane and malicious thoughts Ido would gift them, many of his "bodies" would commit suicide. Furthermore, many hosts could not properly control Ido; the only individuals that came even close were genjutsu users and shinobi that specialized in . Pleased that these "bodies" wouldn't destroy themselves, Ido specifically sought after these individuals. These hosts had one common characteristic: they were all part of a clan named Kurama. Thinking that he'd become immortal with his life force split between multiple "bodies", Ido split his chakra into all of the members of this clan. However, the imp couldn't switch psyches as easily as he thought since his personal chakra wasn't strong enough. Every few generations, an individual would have enough of Ido's unique chakra for him to combine with their mind, and one of these individuals is Akane Hisakawa. To say Akane is a genius in the mastery of illusionary techniques is a massive understatement. Even though she is descended from a clan that specializes in genjutsu, Akane remains a prodigy among prodigies. Currently, her skills are outpaced by most Sharingan wielders, her mother, and ; however, by the time of , this is changed. In the future, she has perfected her mother's clan's kekkei genkai, the ability to merge with Ido. Akane can utilize his special chakra and unrivaled genjutsu prowess to craft perfect illusions that not even the eyes of the can decode. To create these immaculate dreams, Akane makes sure she appeals to all five of the senses and fabricates a strong mind-to-mind chakra bond. Opponents can only hope to break out of her genjutsu if they do so while she is forming the preliminary . However, once in the illusion, only an opponent with equal or near genjutsu prowess have any chance of escape. Because of the sturdy bond, it would take a massive amount of chakra, almost comparable to a , to dispel her mind manipulation. Akane has an extremely unique combination of her own chakra and Ido's that almostYakumo Kurama is the sole exception.no one else can replicate; as such, her genjutsu techniques cannot be copied under any circumstances. Intelligence Tasked with the occupation of being the respectful heir to the Hisakawa clan, Akane has to exude the appearance of a high intelligence daily. Luckily, this is not difficult for her because she is naturally astute and canny, a trait common among her clan. While she struggles with plans regarding the future, Akane can make full use of the present moment, quickly analyzing an opponent's weakness and exploiting it. She can extract the fears of even the most resilient and emotionless of individuals by asking simple questions. With these fears, Akane can then craft a perfect illusion to terrorize her target. More soon... Quotes More soon... Trivia *Akane's name means , which could hint to the color of her eyes during Ido's amalgamation. *Akane was originally designed to be a Ketsuryūgan wielder and a descendant of the Chinoike Clan. *According to the character trivia in : **Akane's hobby is . **Her favorite food is anything spicy, especially . **Her least favorite food is . **Her attributes are: 150 in intelligence and negotiation, 135 in perception, 120 in dexterity, 100 in chakra, and 80 in strength. **She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Mental Resistance: ★★★★☆ ***Evasion: ★★☆☆☆ ***Observation: ★★★★☆ Notes